Whites Unknown M-Rated Chapters
by swordmaster7175
Summary: I'll update this with pieces of the Whites Unknown story I have when I feel like parts of it are a bit to heavy for a t-rating


**A/N:** **I put this part of chapter 3 of White's Unknown in it's own story because of implied rape, mentioned murder, and kidnapping. This is the Flashback in chapter 3, so read that chapter up until that part; then come read this. One more thing that's not necessarily needed to know; Umio is Uzume's and Kurome's father in this.**

White's Unknown Chapter 3 M-rated section

'Abandoned' Apartment district in Lastation

Early Evening

Pov (Kaito)

"What happened here?" I asked aloud as Larvayne and I entered what looked to be a warzone met building. Holes in the walls, small craters in the ground that had what appeared to be unconscious bodies in them, and anger filled screams coming from further inside the building.

"No idea buddy, but it can't be good." Larvayne answered me as we cautiously made our way closer to the screams, "I thought it was a simple search and rescue quest, but this looks more like an unsavory operation was happening here."

As the two of us got closer to the screams we noticed that the building was looking less and less like a warzone as we got further inside, and the screams were getting quieter, but were still loud enough for us to locate the source of them. Once we got to where they were coming from we saw a door that was slightly open with what sounded like a female crying inside the room.

"Larvayne; you stay here. I'll go in." I whispered to man as I slowly inched my way closer to the door, "No matter what happens, unless I call for backup, don't come in."

"Be safe in there partner." He whispered in response to my whispered order.

Upon entering the room I noticed that it appeared to be empty aside from a bed that had handcuffs attached to the headboard and a slightly open closet. "Is there anyone in here? I'm from the guild in lowee; I'm here on a search and rescue quest for a kidnapping." I said aloud as I approached the closet. Before I could even open the door to the closet it shot open and a fist found its way to my solar plexus; causing me to let out a loud groan as all the air left my lungs. My attacker was a dark blue haired female that was wearing what looked like rags, and had multiple bruises on various parts of her body.

"You're one of them!" She hissed at me, "You're just one of those murdering, kidnapping rapists! I barely managed to keep my sister from that fate!"

"Kaito!" Larvayne called into the room but didn't enter, "You alright in there?"

"Just fine Larvayne." I said loud enough for him to hear me after getting some of my breath back, "Just stay out here!"

Rearing her fist back for another strike, the female looked at me with nothing but hatred in her eyes. "You people killed our parents, and used me to sate your own desires!" She yelled this time as she brought her fist towards me in an uppercut this time.

Sidestepping her uppercut to dodge; I tried to reason with her. "I'm not one of them! I swear on my life!" I yelled back at her, "I would never use another human being just to satisfy myself! Let's talk about this!"

"Never! Not with the likes of you!" She yelled at me again; this time with a few tears in her eyes.

"Kaito!" Larvayne yelled into the room as the sounds of a fight started, "I'm coming in there!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS LARVAYNE!" I yelled the loudest that anyone had ever heard me yell before, shocking my attacker, "LET ME HANDLE THIS!"

"Trust me miss; I'm just as angered by what actually happened here as you are!" I said turning a cold glare, Unknown to me that my red eye was glowing slightly, to the only female I could see, visibly shocking her even more than my yelling had, "Now calm down, and let's talk about what happened here."

"What more is there to say." The female said after a moment, my own anger having calmed her down a bit, "I already said what they did to me."

"You mentioned your sister." I said, trying to force myself to calm down, bringing up something she mentioned after she had hit me the first time, "Is she alright, and where is she?"

"I kept her as safe as I could. She's still unconscious in the closet." she said after a moment, "They were planning on using her next after they were done ' **Breaking** ' me. Once I heard them say that; all I saw was red, and I'm guessing you saw the damage on the way in."

Taking off my coat and placing it around the females shoulders I looked her in her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry that my partner and I couldn't get here sooner. We came as soon as we saw the quest in the guild. I'll have my partner look for any other kidnappers in the building. Just sit tight in here and I'll be right back."

"Everything alright in there?" Larvayne asked me after I exited the room, "I've never heard you yell like that."

"Just fine, but I'll need your spare coat." I told him, "Just trust me. I found the abductee's, but they've been stripped and are only wearing rags. I need you to go search this place for other culprits or victims."

"Alright man, but be careful. We have no idea what they've been through." he said as a grey long coat appeared in his outstretched hand.

Taking the coat from him I responded with, "You too; you're one of the only people I currently know that I can trust."

Once I entered the room again the female that I had been talking to had buttoned up my coat to cover herself up better. "Here's a coat to put on your sister. Once it's on her let me know and I'll carry her out of here for you." I told her before turning my back to her so she could have some privacy, "I'll tell the guild that I'm the one responsible for what happened to the kidnappers here, so you won't get in trouble at all. Your sister and yourself have been through a lot."

"You don't need to do that." the dark haired female said after I heard the closet door close, "You can call me Kurome. My sister's name is Uzume. We have different last names though."

"Dispute in the family cause a divorce that later got worked out?" I asked her as I inspected the room while having nothing better to do, "It's kind of the same with me; only my folks never got to work it out before my father disappeared."

"I guess you could say that." the now named Kurome told me, "I got the coat on her if you want to help me."

Walking over to the closet; I opened the door to see Kurome holding a red haired girl, that looked almost exactly like her, close to her. "Want me to carry her bridal, or do you want to help me get her on my back?" I asked Kurome, "By the way it is getting late, so I'll get your sister and you a hotel room in the nearby city with Larvayne and I having the room next to yours. In the morning I'll buy the two of you some clothes then we'll get back to Lowee after that."

"Why are you being so nice to us even though you have no reason too?" Kurome asked me, "Carry her bridal, but be careful."

"I'm being kind to the two of you because you two need it after what happened, and because I genuinely want to help the two of you." I said answering her question as I gently picked up the unconscious redhead in a bridal carry, "If you two ever need anything, and I do mean anything, all you have to do is ask, and I'll come running as soon as I can."

Unknown to me once she heard my reasoning; Kurome let a few tears fall before she said, "Thank you, Kaito thank you."


End file.
